Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue ("Cartoon All-Stars kommen zur Rettung"; deutsche Betitelung: Comic-Stars gegen Drogen) ist ein Zeichentrickspecial, das 1990 von McDonalds produziert wurde. Handlung thumb|left|180px|Alarm!In einem kleinen Familienhaus in einer amerikanischen Vorstadt stiehlt eines frühen Morgens jemand das Sparschwein der kleinen Corey, während sie noch schläft. Doch der Diebstahl wird von den Schlümpfen aus einem in der Nähe liegenden Comicheft bemerkt, und durch den Tumult, den sie beim Versuch, Corey aufzuwecken, verursachen, erwachen auch andere TV-Serienfiguren, welche sich als Merchandiseartikel in Coreys Zimmer befinden, zum Leben: ALF, Garfield, die Chipmunks Alvin, Simon und Theodore, Winnie Pooh, Slimer und Baby Kermit. thumb|left|180px|Michaels GeheimnisWährend einige von ihnen Corey heimlich auf den Diebstahl aufmerksam machen können, findet der Rest heraus, dass der Dieb ausgerechnet Coreys älterer Bruder Michael ist, und in seiner Gegenwart entdecken sie auch eine Schachtel mit Marihuana und Drogenbesteck. Auch Corey ertappt ihren Bruder mit dem Sparschwein und der Drogenschachtel, doch Michael wehrt sie schroff ab und verlässt mit dem Geld aus dem Sparschwein das Haus. Um ihm zu helfen, folgen die meisten der Figuren seiner Spur, während Winnie Pooh erstmal zuhause bei Corey bleibt. thumb|180px|Michael und "Smoke"In der Stadt trifft sich Michael mit seinen "Freunden", die ihn zu härteren Drogen verführen wollen, doch eine vorbeikommende Polizeistreife versetzt ihn und seinen Verführergeist, "Smoke", in Panik, und sie flüchten in die nächste Gasse hinein. Dort aber entpuppt sich der Polizist als Bugs Bunny, der Michael mittels einer Zeitmaschine auf einen Trip in die Vergangenheit nimmt, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wie er überhaupt an seine Drogensucht gekommen ist, und um ihm klarzumachen, dass man keine Drogen braucht, sondern Selbstvertrauen, um mit seinen Problemen fertigzuwerden. thumb|200px|left|Ein Rückblick in die VergangenheitMichaels "Freunde" jedoch versuchen den Jungen beim nächsten Treffen weiterhin auf härtere Drogen zu bringen, doch das regt Michaels Gewissen auf. Deswegen schnappen sich "Smoke" und ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe Michaels Brieftasche und starten damit eine Verfolgungsjagd, die unterbrochen wird, als Michael (und "Smoke") durch die Hand des Ninja Turtles Michelangelo in der Kanalisation enden. Michelangelo führt ihn zu Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy und Baby Gonzo, die ihn auf eine regelrechte Achterbahnfahrt durch seinen eigenen Kopf mitnehmen, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr Drogen das Gehirn schädigen. Danach kehren sie wieder in die wirkliche Welt zurück, wo die Cartooncaraktere Michael noch mit einer Musicalnummer auf ein "Nein" zu Drogen einzustimmen versuchen. thumb|200px|Coreys ÜberraschungsfreundeIndessen bemerken auch die Eltern Michaels extrem verändertes Verhalten, doch das schreiben sie lediglich seiner pubertären Entwicklung zu, und Corey bringt es nicht übers Herz, ihren Bruder zu verraten und damit seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. So entschließt Winnie Pooh, sich dem überraschten Mädchen zu offenbaren und ihr zu versichern, dass die Cartoonfiguren aus ihrer Umgebung lebendig sind und ihr bei ihrem Problem helfen wollen. Dennoch traut Corey sich immer noch nicht, ihren Eltern das mitzuteilen, was sie weiß. thumb|left|200px|Die Zukunft, die die Drogen bringenAls Michael und "Smoke" wieder zuhause sind, ist der Junge immer noch aggressiv und abweisend zu Corey, doch nach und nach beginnt sich sein Gewissen zu regen. Um seine Zweifel endgültig zu beseitigen, entschließen sich die Cartoonfiguren zu einer weiteren psychologischen Radikalkur und konfrontieren ihn in einer wilden Fahrt durch seine eigene Psyche mit den Folgen, die die Drogen auf seinen Körper haben werden, und wie schwer es wirklich ist, sich von so einer Sucht loszusagen. thumb|200px|Michaels RückkehrInzwischen aber versucht Corey noch einmal mit ihrem Bruder zu reden und entdeckt dabei Michaels Drogenvorrat. "Smoke" versucht sie ebenfalls dazu zu verführen, das Marihuana auszuprobieren, und im Glauben, somit ihr einst so enges Verhältnis mit Michael wiederherstellen zu können, sieht sich Corey tatsächlich versucht, ebenfalls mit Drogen anzufangen. Als Michael von seinem Psychotrip in sein Zimmer zurückkehrt, findet er Corey mit seinem Drogenbesteck in der Hand. Das Entsetzen darüber, in was für eine Verzweiflung er seine kleine Schwester getrieben hat, reißt ihn endlich aus seinen letzten Zweifeln heraus, und als "Smoke" es noch einmal mit seiner Verführungstour versucht, erhält er von Michael eine entschlossene Abfuhr. Danach begeben er und Corey sich zu ihren Eltern, um das Problem gemeinsam anzugehen, und die Cartoonfiguren ziehen sich in der Gewissheit zurück, dass sie ihre Aufgabe wohl erfüllt haben. Mitwirkende Figuren Hauptfiguren *'Corey' (deutsche Benennung: Connie; Sprecherin: Lindsay Parker): Ein kleines Mädchen, das sehr an seinem Bruder hängt und daher seine ungewohnt abweisende Art, welche er unter seiner Drogensucht entwickelt, sehr hart nimmt. *'Michael' (Sprecher: Jason Marsden): Coreys etwa fünfzehnjähriger Bruder, der durch falsche Freunde an Drogen gekommen ist und sich so auf einem selbstzerstörerischen Pfad hinabzubewegen droht. *'"Smoke"' (deutsche Benennung: "Geist"; Sprecher: George C. Scott): Eine Personifikation von Michaels Drogensucht in Form einer antropomorphen Marihuana-Rauchwolke, die ihn während des Films ständig auf seinem Verderbensweg zu halten versucht. Gastcharaktere *thumb|"Wonderful Ways to Say No"Papa Schlumpf und einige weitere Schlümpfe *'ALF' (ALF: The Animated Series) *'Garfield' *'Alvin', Simon und Theodore (Alvin und die Chipmunks) *'Baby Kermit', Baby Piggy und Baby Gonzo (Muppet Babies) *'Slimer' (The Real Ghostbusters) *'Bugs Bunny' und Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *'Tick, Trick und Track' (Huey, Dewey und Louie; DuckTales), Winnie Puuh und Tigger (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (Disney Studios) *'Michelangelo' (''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') Zitate *'ALF': Willst du uns helfen, den Dieb zu finden, Garfield? Garfield: Hey, das Leben unter einem blauen Lampenschirm zu verbringen funktioniert so gut. Weck mich, wenn die Lasagne kommt. ALF: Lass mich das neu formulieren: Willst du uns helfen, oder willst du das Abendessen sein?! *[Die Cartoonfiguren blicken in Michaels Drogenkiste] Theodore: Was soll das denn sein? Alvin: Entweder unternimmt da jemand ein größeres Chemieexperiment, oder das ist irgendwas total Verbotenes! ALF: Toto, etwas sagt mir, dass wir uns nicht mehr in Cartoon-Territorium bewegen. *["Smoke" verdrückt sich vor der anrückenden Polizei durch die Mauerritze einer Sackgasse] Michael: Warte!! "Smoke": Tut mir leid, Kleiner. In solchen Zeiten stehst du alleine da. *'Bugs Bunny': Es ist wie im alten Sprichwort: Wenn jemand eine Klippe hinunterspringt, würdest du das auch tun? - Hm, ich glaube, das würdest du, nicht wahr? *thumb|Der Auftritt von MichelangeloMichelangelo: Cowabunga, Kleiner! Wie bist du nur so unwahrscheinlich cool geworden? Michael: Was mache ich denn hier unten?! Michelangelo: Du bist in ein ziemlich radikales Loch gefallen, Kleiner. Du hättest es vermeiden können, aber du hast nicht nachgedacht! Wenn man's recht bedenkt, ist das der größte Teil deines Problems! Michael: Welches Problems!? Michelangelo: Drogen, Mann! Dein Gehirn muss ja schon ganz schön durcheinander sein! "Smoke": Drogen tun dem Gehirn gar nichts. Sie lassen ihn nur glücklich fühlen, stimmt's, Mikey? Michael: Genau! Michelangelo: Ha, Kleiner! Wenn du diesem Kerl glaubst, dann steckst du wirklich in Schwierigkeiten! Überzeug dich besser selbst! Trivia *In der amerikanischen Version beginnt das Special mit einem Vorwort von George Bush Senior; in der deutschen mit Anne-Marie Renger. *Michelangelo ist auf dem Cover zu dem Special gar nicht vertreten; im Gegensatz zu Schlumpfine, die dafür in dem Special selbst nicht auftritt. *Ursprünglich sollten auch Micky Maus, Donald Duck und Goofy in dem Special auftreten, jedoch entschieden sich die Produzenten anders. *Bugs Bunny und Daffy Duck werden in diesem Film nicht von ihrem Originalsprecher Mel Blanc gesprochen (der 1989 kurz vor Produktionsbeginn verstorben war), sondern vom Charaktersprecher Jeff Bergman, der damit Blancs Erbe antrat. *Der Looney Tunes-Charakter Wile E. Coyote kommt in dem Special nicht vor, doch Bugs Bunny erzählt, dass er sich die Zeitmaschine von ihm ausgeliehen hätte. *Da Garfield ohne die Erlaubnis seines Schöpfers Jim Davis benutzt wurde, ist dieses Special nur noch online zu sehen. *Das Lied zur Gesangssequenz "Wonderful Ways to Say No" ("Wundervolle Wege, Nein zu sagen") wurde von Howard Ashman und Alan Menken geschrieben, welche auch die Songs für die späteren Disneyfilme [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arielle,_die_Meerjungfrau The Little Mermaid], [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Schöne_und_das_Biest_(1991) Beauty and the Beast] und [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(Film) Aladdin] verfassten. *Eher untypischerweise für Kindercartoons dieser Zeit wird an einer Stelle die fiktive Horrorfigur Freddy Krüger von ALF erwähnt. Siehe auch *TMNT-Gastauftritte Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Crossovers (Zeichentrickserien)